epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/6 Years on the Wiki and Upcoming Rap Battles Suggestion Survey!!!!
Wow! Has it really been 6 years already! I'm an oldie! It's def been a ride since 2013, some good, some bad, and tons of excitement whenever ERB came on the chat! I want to thank everyone who has made my life amazing these last six years who have honestly become my best friends overtime! You are amazing people and for that, i'm giving you the Upcoming ERB Suggestion Survey (Non-Canon unless Bantha approves later on) But first....... Additional stuff I did in this survey *Added Connections to every suggestion (Hopefully didn't butcher them) *Added a Flash in the Pan option *Gave Multi-Choice (So if you like A VS B but also like A VS C OR like A VS D as a FITP, you can vote for any of those) Now then....Lets start these surveys!!!!! The Surveys ERB Suggestions (A) ERB Suggestions (B) ERB Suggestions (C-D) ERB (E-G) ERB (H-L) ERB Suggestions (M-T) Final Part Once again! Thank you all for the wonderful 6 years of being in this community! Updates *So as of current, i've now the Multi-Questions are gonna get messy as results roll in so here's how i'll handle it for now.... **If none is over by 50% then none get in **If a suggestions is over 50% then only that suggestion gets in **If no choice is over 50% then the first two results will have a redo vote if one of the first two results is None then only one result will contain the right of a redo vote *If a suggestion is not in the survey but at least five people request it, it will be put alongside the redo vote section *If a single suggestions or None wins but is under 50%, then it'll get a redo vote without the FITP option (Does not apply if FITP is second most voted) *FITP wins won't get recounts Results for Mains Andy Warhol VS Vincent Van Gogh (94.7%) Robin Hood VS Zorro (90.3%) Jimi Hendrix VS Kurt Cobain (90%) Charles Dickens VS Mark Twain (87.1%) Charlie Chaplin VS Mr. Bean (87.1%) Fidel Castro VS Mao Zedong (86.7%) Bach VS Tupac (84.4%) Adam Smith VS Karl Marx (84.2%) Attila The Hun VS Vlad The Impaler (84.2%) Shigeru Miyamoto VS Hayao Miyazaki (83.3%) Dante VS Homer (80.6%) The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges (80.6%) Lara Croft VS Indiana Jones (80%) Benito Mussolini vs Rocky Balboa (78.1%) Alice VS Dorothy (76.3%) Pablo Escobar VS Tony Montana (74.2%) Galileo Galilei VS Neil Armstrong (73.3%) Harriet Tubman VS Spartacus (73.3%) Nixon VS Mandela (71%) Marco Polo VS Sun Wukong (71%) Moctezuma VS Sitting Bull (71%) Billy the Kid VS Jesse James (68.8%) Hugh Hefner VS Casanova (67.7%) Dr. House VS Hippocrates (67.7%) Conan The Barbarian VS Conan O’Brien (67.7%) Dracula VS Frankenstein's Monster (67.7%) M.C. Escher VS Salvador Dali (67.7%) Terry Fox VS Forrest Gump (66.7%) Copernicus VS Galileo (64.5%) Michael Phelps VS Usain Bolt (64.5%) Spider-Man VS Tarzan (64.5%) Erwin Rommel VS Solid Snake (63.3%) H.P. Lovecraft VS R.L. Stine (63.3%) King Arthur VS Link (63.3%) Billy Joel VS Elton John (62.5%) Bram Stoker VS Mary Shelley (62.5%) Pele VS Tom Brady (61.3%) Margaret Thatcher VS Tony Stark (61.3%) Andrew Jackson VS Richard The Lionheart (60.5%) Astronomers vs Astronauts (60.5%) Pennywise VS The Joker (60%) Erik the Red VS the Red Baron (60%) Goku VS Superman 2 (60%) King Tut VS Yugi Muto (60%) Beowulf VS Gilgamesh (59.4%) David Attenborough VS Steve Irwin (58.1%) The Mask VS The Phantom of the Opera (58.1%) Magneto VS Malcolm X (58.1%) Agent J and K (Men in Black) VS Mulder & Scully (X-Files) (57.9%) Alan Turing VS Samuel Morse (57.9%) Atticus Finch VS Phoenix Wright (57.9%) He-Man VS Hercules (56.7%) H.H. Holmes VS Norman Bates (56.7%) Francisco Pizarro VS Hernán Cortés (56.7%) J.K. Rowling VS Jane Austen (56.7%) Actor Royale (55.3%) Carl Gauss VS Pythagoras (54.8%) Carl Sagan VS Galileo (54.8%) Monty Python VS The Marx Brothers (54.8%) Roald Dahl VS Shel Silverstein (54.8%) Evel Knievel VS Johnny Knoxville (53.3%) Ellen Ripley VS Samus Aran (53.3%) General Custer VS General Patton (53.3%) Jane Goodall VS Steve Irwin (53.3%) Late Night Show Host Royale (53.3%) Brothers Grimm VS The Winchester Brothers (53.1%) C.S. Lewis VS Lewis Carroll (51.6%) Ozzy Osbourne VS Vlad the Impaler (51.6%) Richard The Lionheart VS William The Conqueror (51.6%) The Slick Suggestions That JUST MADE IT BY 50% JFK VS Mandela (50%) Ash Williams VS Buffy Summers (50%) Andrew Carnegie VS JD Rockefeller (50%) Daft Punk VS The Blues Brothers (50%) Armstrong and Aldrin VS Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay (50%) Xena VS Boudicca (50%) Eminem VS Johnny Cash (50%) Gabe Newell VS Shigeru Miyamoto (50%) Jack Torrance VS Norman Bates (50%) Hanna-Barbera VS Matt Stone and Trey Parker (South Park) (50%) Redo Votes Begin Here as they won the multipoll/single suggestion but did not get 50% Redo Votes Category:Blog posts